the_laylas_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia
Celestia is the debut album by English-Scottish girl group The Laylas. Recording for the album wrapped up on March 16, 2013 and the album was released on March 19, 2013. The lead single is called "Celestia" and it was released on March 12, 2013. The single hit #1 on both the UK Singles Chart and the Billboard Hot 100. Background In January 2013 the band went into the studio for the first time to write and record for the album. On March 12, 2013 the lead single from the album was released called "Celestia." On March 16, 2013 Delilah Byrd tweeted that the album is finished. Later that day it was announced that the album would be titled Celestia and the officially track listing was shown to the public. Also, it was released that the album will be released on March 19, 2013. Singles *"Celestia" was released as the album's lead single on March 12, 2013. The single was worldwide hit reaching #1 on the UK Singles Chart and the Billboard Hot 100. "Celestia" also recieved positive reviews from critics deeming it a highlight of the album and praising its strong and catchy chorus. The music video for the song was released on March 17, 2013 on the group's VEVO channel. *On March 21, 2013, Nadia Goulding tweeted that a new single will be released on April 2, 2013. On March 24, 2013 an email was sent out to everyone on The Laylas's mailing list that the second single will be "Shining" and that it will be released on April 2, 2013. The music video was released on March 25, 2013 on the group's VEVO channel. *On the April 10, 2013 performance of The Welcome to Celestia Tour in Newcastle, England, the group revealed that a new single will be released on May 14, 2013. On April 23, 2013 it was revealed that "Fading to Dawn" will be the next single. The music video will be released on May 20, 2013. It was later announced that it will be the final single from the album since the group is looking to move on to the next "era of The Laylas." It was later announced that the song will only serve as a single in places besides the United Kingdom, North America and Australia. Reception Cricial Celestia received critical acclaim from contemporary music critics. Online music review company Drowned in Music, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album recieved a score of 87 based on 23 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". A flaw on the album was hit by many critics who claimed that the song "I Can Tell You Want Me", written by group member Ellie Hawthorne, was poorly written, and one critic reported that "this attempt at an erotic tune did not follow through with what was expected". The album also received a great review from critical company, MusicMania, who gave Celestia a 9.5/10 rating. The company also praised band members, Delilah Byrd and Ellie Hawthorne , for writing with "...such passion, that others can not reach. The lyrics in the songs, "Shining" and "Playing With Fire" are just, astonishing! They are amazing! They really could be the next big star!" Commercial Celestia did very well commercially peaking in the top 10 in three countries and the top 40 in five. It peaked at #4 on the Billboard 200 and #1 on the Billboard Top Heatseekers Chart which ranks previously unranked artists. In the U.S. the album sold over 500,000 albums making it go Gold. In the UK the album peaked at #5 on the UK Albums Chart and #7 on the UK R&B Albums Chart. In Australia the album peaked at #13 on the ARIA Albums Chart and in Canada the album peaked at #9. The album also had moderate sucess throughout Europe. Worldwide, the album has sold more than 2,000,000 copies. Track Listing Tour The Welcome to Celestia Tour was announced on March 17, 2013 and will have it's first show in Glasgow, Scotland on March 30, 2013. It has 49 scheduled shows and will go to nine countries and three continents, including England, United States, Ireland, Canada and Australia. The final show is scheduled on June 16, 2013 in London, England. It was later announced that the third and fourth legs of the tour have been canceled. Charts Weekly Charts Release History Category:Albums